


Loki's Queen (Reader Insert) *DISCONTINUED*

by many_fandoms07



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_fandoms07/pseuds/many_fandoms07
Summary: Loki finds an injured teenage girl in the woods of Asgard on one of his walks. He takes her back to the palace and starts to feel responsible for her.Reader is 15 years old. THERE IS NO ACTUAL RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN THE TWO!!!!! IT'S LIKE A BROTHER SISTER RELATIONSHIP!
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first ever reader insert! It is also posted on my wattpad, but I thought that I would post it here as well. I am still in thr process of writing this story, along with several others, so updates after chapter 5 may be a bit slow. I plan on updating at least once a day until I run out of already-written chapters.
> 
> Quick note before you read: This story’s main character is you, the reader! Things you will need to know for this book:  
Y/N = your name  
F/C = favorite color  
F/F = favorite food  
H/C = hair color  
E/C = eye color  
F/N = friend name  
Y/H = your home  
B/D = birthday
> 
> Now let’s begin!

** _Y/N’s POV_ **

The ground spun harder with every step I took, but I kept running. It’s not like I could stop anyway. They would catch me. Then I would die. I don’t even know where I am. All I know is that I woke up and I wasn’t where I was when I went to sleep. Then these creatures started chasing me. One managed to bite my leg, which adds to my predicament. The bite marks are deep and are bleeding quickly, making my head spin. I continued running until I tripped on a tree root, rolling across the ground. I panicked, trying to get up but failing. My vision was fading as well.

“Back off you foul creature!” I heard, seeing a flash of green in front of me. The creatures ran away and a man walked over. That’s when my vision faded.

** _Loki’s POV_ **

I was taking a stroll in the woods when I heard rapid footsteps. I looked over to see that three giant mutant creatures were chasing something. But as I looked closer, I saw that they were chasing a female. “Back off you foul creature!” I yelled, using my magic to blast them away, scaring them off. I ran over to the girl, crouching down beside her. She was pretty beaten up, scratches and bruises covering her body. But what caught my attention was the bite marks on her legs. They were deep and bleeding quickly. She appeared to be unconscious, so I picked her up and teleported her and myself to a medic.

“Please! Someone help!” I yelled, laying her down on one of the cots in the room. Three medics ran in, quickly doing their job. Two guards came in as well.

“Your Highness, would you like us to escort this person to the chambers?” asked one of the guards. I was taken back in surprise.

“Absolutely not!” I commanded. The guards looked confused.

“But, your Highness, she is a trespasser. She trespassed onto the kingdom’s land. Sh-”

“ENOUGH!” I yelled. “She is not going to the chambers. From now on, she will be treated as one of us. If I find out that she is treated differently, you will regret it. If you see anyone else mistreating her, you are to escort them straight to the dungeon and alert me immediately.” I turned back to where the medics were working with the child.

“Yes, your Highness,” the guards responded, leaving to stand on either side of the door. One of the medics walked over to me.

“Your Highness, she is now stable,” the medic said.

“Injuries?” I asked.

“Large amounts of blood loss, wounds to the right calf, and a slight concussion.”

“When will she wake?” I asked.

“Within the next few hours, your Highness, if everything goes alright.” I nodded, dismissing the three medics.

“Your Highness, lunch is ready,” one of my guards informed me. I nodded, leaving for lunch.

** _Y/N’s POV_ **

Everything was fuzzy. Where am I? Is this what it feels like to be dead? Who was that man? Man, my head hurts. I curled my right hand around something soft under me. Suddenly something lightly squeezed my left hand. I tensed. What was that?!

“I know you are awake, small one,” someone said from beside me. “It is alright. There is nothing to fear here.” My breath quickened. “Please do not panic. Open your eyes.” I opened my eyes to see the same man from before sitting beside me, watching me. I tried to sit up quickly, but it made my head spin. “Careful. Please, lay down.” He pushed me down gently. “What is your name?” I stayed silent. He turned his head.

“Do you speak?” I looked away but nodded.

“Will you speak?” I stayed quiet. “Alright, well, I am Loki, prince of Asgard, and this is the medic room,” he explained. I looked at him, tilting my head to the side. “You are quite the child. Well, I will make it my mission to find you something to eat.” He stood up, heading towards the door. “Would you like some fruit from Earth and some juice?” I nodded. He smiled, leaving the room. I looked around the room. There was a giant window on the right of me which overlooked an entire town. This place sure was beautiful.

“Here you are.” I whipped my head around to see that Loki was walking towards me. He sat down on the chair beside me and offered me a bowl and a glass of what looked like orange juice. I looked at him skeptically. He smiled. “I assure you that it is safe to eat. I have been to Earth before. This is very good.” I took the bowl and cup, sitting up slowly. I drank half of the glass of juice, which Loki took and sat on a table beside the bed I was on. I ate all of the fruit in five minutes. Loki took the bowl and the juice leaving and coming back again with a full glass of juice. He offered it, to which I shook my head and he placed it on the table. “The medics said that you are healed enough to leave, but you are not to put any weight whatsoever on that leg,” he nodded to my right leg,” So you are welcome to use me as support.” I nodded, slowly moving so that my legs were hanging over the side of the bed. He stood, sitting beside me and laying his right arm around me. I wrapped my left arm around his waist and he helped me stand slowly as to not make me dizzy.

“I have had a room made for you, but it is upstairs. Are you up for the climb?” he asked. I nodded. We slowly made our way to the door. I was surprised at how patient he was with me. I kept stumbling and falling into him, but all he did was tell me that, “It is alright little one,” or, “You’re doing great.” He didn’t get angry with me or anything. By the time I had made it to the door, I was getting the hang of it. I actually thought that I was doing pretty ok until we reached the stairs. I struggled up the first few steps, then completely fell down the fifth stair. I fell back, rolling down the stairs. Loki jumped down beside me.

“My dear! Are you alright? My apologies,” he said, crouching beside me. I sat up, black spots filling my vision. I felt like I was swaying from my spot on the floor as I held my head. I had hit my leg several times while falling down the stairs. “What is wrong?” Loki asked, panicked. He tried to have me stand and lean against him, but that made it worse and I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! I got my first Kudo on this, AND in my life. Thank you soo much! In celebration of this, I am posting early!!

** _Loki’s POV_ **

The child was doing just fine until we reached the stairs. She had fallen and rolled to the bottom. I jumped over to her and tried to have her stand but she passed out. “Oh, dear. This isn’t good,” I said to myself. I picked her up and carried her to her room. It was one of the larger rooms here in the castle, with green and black walls with gold accents. The bed had black and green sheets, blankets, and pillows. I laid the girl down, moving to check her leg. It had started to bleed again, but not as much as the first time I found her. I unwrapped the bandaging, using my magic to stop the bleeding. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed new bandaging. As I took off the old bandages and applied new ones, she started to wake up. She groaned, trying to curl into a ball but I gently held her leg in place.

“Please stay still,” I said gently. She whimpered. “I know. I am almost done.” I finished applying the bandages and set the extra on the bathroom sink, throwing away the old bandaging. I sat down on the bed beside her. “Does it hurt?” I ask quietly. She nodded. “Your leg?” She nodded again. I used some of my magic to take the pain away. “Is that better?” She sighed. I chuckled. “I take that as a yes. Now I suggest getting some rest.” She nodded before falling asleep.

** _Y/N’s POV_ **

I can’t believe I passed out just because of a little bit of pain. And I think Loki had to carry me the rest of the way because the bed beneath me feels different. The pain in my leg was becoming too much until it all just went away. “Now I suggest getting some rest.” I had heard Loki say. I nodded, falling back asleep.

When I woke up again, the room was dark. I sat up and looked around to see that it was dark outside and that I was all alone. Loki wasn’t here with me. But I did notice something that startled me at first. A snake was curled up against one of the bedposts on the other side of the bed. It wasn’t moving, so I assumed that it was resting. Until it moved. Slowly, it lifted its head and looked at me before turning a bright green and transforming into Loki!

“I see that you are awake,” he said with a smile. I smiled a bit as well. He moved to pick up a pen and some paper. “I have brought something that I hope will help us communicate better.” He handed it to me. “May I?” Loki asked, motioning to the empty part of the bed beside me. I nodded. He sat down, facing me. “What is your name?” he asked.  _ Y/N _ I wrote. He smiled. “That is a beautiful name. Where are you from?”

_ Y/H. _ He looked surprised. “Oh, where is that from?”  _ Earth. _ “You are from Earth?” Loki asked, surprised. I nodded. “How did you get here?”  _ I don’t remember.  _ “Oh. Well, Are you feeling up to meeting my brother Thor?” I nodded. Loki stood, helping me stand as well. I leaned against him as we slowly made our way down a hallway and into a huge dining room. “This is our dining hall. Would you care to join us for dinner?” he asked as he helped me into a chair, then sitting beside me. “Have you ever tasted Asgardian food?” I shook my head. “Trust me then. I will help you.” A man walked into the room. He was tall, blonde, and muscular.

“And who is this, brother?” the man had asked.

“This here is Y/N. She is our guest I was telling you about,” Loki responded. Thor sat down across from us.

“Hello, Lady Y/N. I am Thor, the god of thunder.” He stuck out his hand. I shook it. Servants came out and placed many different foods on the table. Loki filled my plate first, making sure to get food that he thought that I would like. And then he filled his own plate. We ate in silence for a while before Thor decided to speak up. “So Lady Y/N, where are you from?” I sat in silence.

“She does not wish to speak, brother, but she is from Earth. We do not know how she got here,” Loki answered for me. We continued to eat until everyone was done. Loki started to help me back to my room when Thor saw what was wrong.

“Brother, what happened?” he asked. We turned to look at him.

“Young Y/N was attacked by creatures and was injured. She cannot walk,” Loki explained.

“Can you not conjure what Midgardians call ‘crutches’?” he asked. Loki tilted his head, thinking.

“I suppose I could,” he said, sitting me back down in a chair. He waved his hands and a pair of crutches appeared. I stood and took them from his outstretched hands. I smiled gratefully at him. He smiled back. I turned, waving to Thor and then left the room, Loki in tow. He opened the door for me, following me in. I walked over and sat on the bed. “Now, young one, I need to know your clothing sizes to get you clothes. Do you mind writing down what you know on your paper?” Loki asked. I nodded, writing it all down on my paper, handing it to him, but he pushed it back. “Write down your two favorite colors.” I did and he took it, handing it to one of the guards in the hallway.

“Take this and get clothing in these sizes and colors,” you could hear him say from the hall. He walked back in, sitting in an office chair, rolling it over to the side of the bed. “May I see your leg?” I lifted it and he rested it on his knee gently, unwrapping it. I looked away, not wanting to see what those creatures had done to me. Loki stood, getting things to rewrap my leg, setting back down and doing so. I winced as he cleaned the wounds.

“So, you’re from Earth? I’ve been there before,” he said, trying to distract me. “Of course, I was trying to take over Earth. But it wasn’t my fault! There was this guy called Thanos that kind of controlled me and made me attack New York.” He finished the cleaning and proceeded to wrap my leg. He was focusing on my leg as I watched him.

“Loki?” I asked quietly. His head shot up and he smiled.

“Yes, my dear?” he asked gently. I smiled.

“I like that name.” He chuckled, finishing up and moving to put away the supplies.

“May I say, you have a lovely voice,” he said. “May I?” He motioned beside me. I nodded. He sat down.

** _Loki’s POV_ **

Y/N and I proceeded to talk late into the night.

“So you can shapeshift?” she asked.

“Well, I can do many things. I can make things appear out of thin air,” I conjured a rose, handing it to her,” I can change my appearance, along with others.” I made both of us change into two different people, then changed us back. “Now, enough talking about me. What about you?” She looked away.

“What’s there to tell? I’m 15 and from Earth. I don’t know how I got here and I don’t remember anything,” she said quietly. I frowned.

“Well, what do you remember?” I asked quietly.

“Not much,” she said.

“Tell me everything you remember,” I urged. She sighed.

“My name is Y/N. I’m 15 and my birthday is B/D. I’m from Earth and when I woke up, I was being chased by weird creatures.” She was trembling. I hugged her from the side, pulling her close.

“Why don’t you rest?” I suggested. She nodded against me, moving to get off of the bed. “Where are you going?” I asked. She grabbed her crutches, nodding towards the bathroom door. I frowned as she struggled to move. Her shaking was a bit too much. A guard knocked on the door. I stood, walking over to see what they needed. He was holding a large pile of clothes. I took them from him, nodding in thanks. I closed the door, walking to where Y/N stood. She was watching me. I placed the clothes on the dresser.

“Would you like a change of clothes?” I asked. She nodded, slowly making her way over to me. I picked up a Midgardian sweatshirt and sweatpants. I sat them down on the bathroom counter for her and closed the door behind me. She came out ten minutes later, sitting down on the bed. I took the crutches and placed them on the wall beside the bed. “Rest, young one.” She nodded, laying down on the bed. I made sure she fell asleep before I left for my own room. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know this is the third update today, but I am very happy about how this is turning out. It was posted just this morning and it is already doing well! Thank you to everyone! I swear this will be that last update for this story today.

**Y/N’s POV**

Something about talking about all that I remember made my head spin and my body shake. I don’t know what it is though. Loki gave me a clean change of clothes and told me to go to bed. I did as I was told, also noticing that Loki was there until I fell asleep. He even came in in the morning and woke me for breakfast.

“Wake, little one,” I heard him say. “I have brought you breakfast.” I heard him set something down beside the bed and it dip down near my waist. A hand brushed over my forehead. “Oh dear, you are feeling a bit warm.” I assumed that it was Loki sitting beside me. His hand was cool on my head. I sighed, eyes still closed. “I am going to clean your leg again.” I felt him stand, going towards the bathroom. He came back, gently moving my leg so he could clean it. I groaned as he poured antiseptic on a cotton ball and dabbed at the wound on my leg.

“I am sorry. I know, it hurts.” He quickly finished cleaning and rewrapped my leg, moving slowly to throw away all of the used materials and wash his hands. He came back. “Will you please wake up?” I moved, stretching and yawning while opening my eyes, looking at him tiredly. He smiled. “Good morning. I have brought you breakfast.” He helped me sit up and he placed a tray in my lap. It was pancakes with syrup and a glass of water. I just pushed it away. Loki frowned. “Are you not hungry?” I shook my head. He picked up the glass of water. “Will you at least drink a bit of water?” I took the glass from him, drinking a bit of water. He took the glass and set it on the bedside table. Then he made the tray disappear.

“I do not mind if you do not eat now, but you will need to eat lunch.” I nodded softly, leaning back against the back of the bed. “Do you feel alright?” I shook my head. He placed his hand on my head again, frowning. “I thought that you felt warm. And you do look a bit ill.” I leaned into his cold hand. He smiled softly. “Does that feel good?” I nodded. He moved to the other side of the bed, sitting down beside me. Loki wrapped an arm behind me and pulled me closer to him. I leaned against his side, laying my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes.

“Go to sleep little one.”

**Loki’s POV**

Y/N looks ill and she feels warm. She says she isn’t hungry, so I don’t make her eat breakfast. I could tell that she was tired, so I sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her. I pulled her closer so she could lay on my shoulder. “Go to sleep little one.” It wasn’t long before she fell asleep. I sat with her for several hours before leaving to retrieve lunch.

When I came back, Y/N was still asleep. But she didn’t look well. She was buried under the covers. But what was strange was that she was shivering but sweating at the same time. Her skin was pale but her face was flushed. I set down the tray that I was carrying on the bedside table and felt Y/N’s forehead. It was much warmer than this morning.

“Y/N?” I asked as I shook her gently. She didn’t move. “Y/N, please wake up.” I shook her a bit harder. “Y/N.” I quickly conjured a thermometer and stuck it in her mouth. After a minute it beeped.  _ 104.5 _ . I don’t know much about the human body but I do know that it isn’t supposed to be this warm. “Y/N,” I tried again. She didn’t so much as flinch. I quickly ran to the bathroom and drew an ice bath. When I felt that it was cool enough I picked her up and gently eased her into the water. Her clothes became heavy and weighed her down. I layed her in a position so that her head would stay above the water. After five minutes Y/N shot straight up.

“What?!” she exclaimed, looking down at the water. I pushed her back down into the water. She was shivering violently.

“Calm down, you are alright,” I said, sitting back up.

“Loki, what are you doing?” she asked, looking over to me. I smiled kindly.

“You had a temperature of 104.5 and you would not wake so I drew you an ice bath to cool you down,” I explained. “It seems as though you are quite ill.” Y/N shivered even harder.

“Loki,” she groaned. “It’s cold.” I sighed.

“I know darling, but this will make your temperature drop. I will come back with a change of clothes and then you will be able to get out.” I stood and left the room, quickly returning with a warm set of clothes for her. “Here you go.” I placed the clothes on the sink and reached my hand out towards her. She took it and I pulled her up, helping her out and setting her down on the toilet lid. “I will be right outside if you need me.” She nodded. I left the room and closed the door behind me.

A few minutes passed before I heard retching come from the door behind me. I spun around and knocked on the door.

“Y/N? Are you alright?” I received no response. The sound continued. “Y/N? May I come in?”

“No!” she cried from the other side of the door. “I’m fine.”

“It doesn’t sound like it,” I called back. “Please, just let me in.”

  
  


**Y/N’s POV**

I woke up freezing to death and wet. I shot up to see that I was sitting in cold water. “What?” I asked, confused.

“Calm down, you are alright,” a voice said from beside me. Someone pushed me back into the water. I looked over to see that Loki was sitting beside me, but not in the water. I took a look at my surroundings. I was in the bathroom, soaking wet in the clothes that I had fallen asleep in. 

“Loki, what are you doing?” I asked. He smiled.

“You had a temperature of 104.5 and you would not wake so I drew you an ice bath to cool you down,” he explained. “It seems as though you are quite ill.” I was hit by a sudden cold chill and shivered violently.

“Loki,” I groaned, feeling the sickness return to me. “It’s cold.”

“I know darling, but this will make your temperature drop. I will come back with a change of clothes and then you will be able to get out.” He left and quickly returned with a change of clothes. “Here you go.” He sat the clothes on the sink and reached a hand out towards me. I took it and he helped me up, setting me on the toilet lid. “I will be right outside if you need me.” I nodded and Loki left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I let out a shaky sigh and pulled off the soaping wet hoodie. Just doing that made my head spin. Then I removed my sweatpants. 

I had managed to change everything but my hoodie before my stomach gave a violent jerk. I threw myself onto the floor in front of the toilet and threw up everything I had eaten within the past 2 years.

“Y/N? Are you alright?” some asked as they knocked on the door. I couldn’t answer as I kept throwing up everything in me. “Y/N? May I come in?” My eyes widened.

“No! I’m fine!” I yelled through rounds of vomiting.

“It doesn’t sound like it.” I realized that it was Loki. “Please, just let me in.” I shook my head even though he couldn’t see, but regretted it as soon as my vision started to fill with tiny black dots. After throwing up a few more times I tried to stand. “Y/N? Is everything ok?” I fell back, suddenly being hit with a wave of dizziness. I stumbled and smacked my head against the towel rack, passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys... that you soo much for all of the hits and kudos. It really means a lot. This story has over 100 hits and it was just posted a little over 24 hours ago. Here's chapter 4. I hope you enjoy! Also, this chapter has vomiting in it, so if you are uncomfortable with that then please do not read it.

**Loki’s POV**

My heart stopped when I heard a giant crash and a thump, then silence.

“Y/N?” I called out, panicked. There was no answer. “That’s it. I’m coming in.” I burst through the door and stopped in my tracks when I saw Y/N on the ground, unconscious. The bandages on her leg were gone and it was bleeding, along with a wound to the head. My face flushed and I quickly looked away when I realized that the one thing Y/N didn’t have on yet was a shirt. Once I snapped out of it I fell to the ground beside her, feeling her forehead. It was hotter than it should have been. I picked her up and threw her shirt over her head, pulling her arms through and the shirt down. 

Then I turned her head towards me so I could examine her head wound. She must have hit it when she passed out.  _ Alright. Time to go back to Earth. _ I carried Y/N all the way to Heimdall.

“Heimdall! I need you to take me to Earth,” I yelled. He turned around to face me.

“What is the matter? What has happened to the girl?” he asked, walking over quickly. 

“She was attacked and is very ill. I need to get to Earth.” He gave a single nod.

“Where to on Earth?” he asked, sliding his sword into its slit.

“Avengers tower.” Heimdall twisted his sword and I, along with Y/N, left.

**3rd Person POV**

Loki stumbled when he hit Earth, looking around to see that he was right in front of Avengers tower. Rushing in he went straight for the elevator, pressing the button for the main floor. When the doors opened he ran out.

“Somebody help! I need help!” he yelled. Loki was never one for asking for help, especially from the Avengers, but he was desperate. Pepper came running into the room.

“Loki? What’s going on? What’s wrong?” she asked, worried. Loki turned to her, a desperate look on his face.

“Please, Miss Potts, I need help. She is injured and ill.” Loki nodded towards the girl in his arms. Pepper gasped.

“Quick, Bruce and Tony are in the lab. Take her down to the medbay and I’ll go get them.” Loki nodded.

“Thank you.” He ran off back to the elevator, making his way down to the medbay. He rushed into the room, gently laying Y/N down on one of the cots. Not long later, Bruce and Tony came running into the room with Pepper behind them.

“What’s going on Loki?” asked Bruce, putting on his glasses.

“Y/N is very ill and injured. Can you help her?” Loki asked.

“I sure can try,” Bruce said, walking over and looking at Y/N. Tony came as well with a thermometer, sticking it gently in the girl’s mouth. Then he moved to clean and look over the girl’s wounds.

“What happened?” asked Tony as he cleaned Y/N’s leg wound.

“Who is this?” asked Pepper. Loki sighed.

“Must I explain everything to you midgardians? This is Y/N. I found her during my stroll a few days ago. She was being chased by wild hounds. I brought her back to the palace where she’s been staying. She woke up sick this morning. Her temperature was 104.5.” Bruce froze.

“Loki, that’s not healthy. That’s deadly.”

“I know. I put her in an ice bath, which dropped her temperature. When she was changing she started to vomit and then proceeded to pass out and most likely hit her head on the way down.”

“That explains the wound to the head,” Tony said, moving to look at it. The thermometer beeped and Bruce took it.

“We need to get her temperature down ASAP,” Bruce said sternly.

“What is it?” asked Tony. 

“105.2,” Bruce answered.

“That’s deadly,” said Pepper. “Is there anything I can do to help?” she asked. Bruce turned to her.

“I need you to go and get a change of clothes for Y/N.” Pepper nodded and left the room in a hurry. Bruce turned back to the ill child. “We need to sit her up.” Tony pressed a button and the top of the bed lifted up slowly all the way until Y/N was sitting up.

“Loki, go get a bowl of ice water and several washcloths,” Tony ordered. Loki used his magic and on the table beside Bruce appeared a stack of washcloths and a giant bowl filled with ice water. Bruce and Tony hurriedly soaked the washcloths in the water and wrapped Y/N in them. Pepper returned with a change of clothes.

“I didn’t know what size she wore so I just grabbed some of Peter’s clothes.” 

“Will she be alright?” asked Loki as he took a rag and wiped the sweat off of the ill child.

“I’m not sure. Right now we just need to focus on letting her rest and lower her temperature,” Bruce said. “Tony, hook her up to an IV.” Tony nodded.

As time passed, Loki grew more and more worried. Y/N still hadn’t woken up and it had been 4 hours since she was treated by Bruce and Tony. Right now it was only Loki and Y/N in the medbay. Loki was staring at the child when she moved. He shot up in his seat when he realized that she had given a violent jerk forward. 

“Y/N?” he asked but received no response. When she fell back against the bed, she made a choking sound. Loki was frantic. “Dr. Banner!” As Loki waited he quickly moved to sit beside the girl. “Y/N, what’s wrong?” Then Bruce burst into the room.

“What’s wrong?” He noticed what was happening. “Quick, set her up.” Loki quickly pulled Y/N up and held her upright.

“What is going on?” asked Loki. Bruce dug through cabinets, pulling out a bowl.

“She’s choking,” said Bruce. He placed the bowl on Y/N’s lap and sat down beside her.

“What could she possibly be choking on?!” Loki exclaimed.

“Blood, her own vomit,” Bruce suggested. He put one arm in front of the girl and another behind her, leaning her forward and stopping her with his other arm. “My best guess is that her body is trying to stop her from throwing up, but with her fever this high, it could just as likely be blood. Now, I’m going to go behind her and press on her stomach to force her to get whatever is in her system out. I need you to hold her hair back.” Loki nodded. Bruce made his way behind Y/N, wrapping his arms around her waist as Loki pulled back her hair with one hand and held the bowl with the other. “Ready?” Bruce asked. Y/N continued to struggle to breathe. Loki nodded.

“Yes.”

“1…”

“2…”

“3…”

Bruce pulled Y/N to his chest, applying pressure to her stomach. Y/N lurched forward and vomited into the bowl. Loki’s heart broke at the sight. The little child in front of him, which he felt responsible for, was suffering miserably right in front of him and he couldn’t do anything about it.  _ Bless this child, _ Loki thought.  _ She’s throwing up and she isn’t even conscious.  _ Y/N continued to throw up into the bowl before she gasped.

“Loki,” she choked out before lurching forward again.

“It is alright young one. I am right here,” Loki soothed, patting her back with the hand that was holding her hair back. “You’re ok.” Y/N gagged and let out a sob. “Hush, little one. You are going to make yourself sick again.” He let go of the bowl and tried to grab one of her hands which were weakly holding on to Bruce’s arms around her stomach. She continued to choke.

“Loki, get a different bowl,” Bruce commanded. “I’m going to have to do this again.” Loki nodded sadly, hurrying to remove the old bowl and to get a new one, setting it back on Y/N’s lap.

“Please,” she sobbed, “stop.” Loki sighed. 

“We can’t small one. You need to get this out of your system. I’m sorry.” Loki turned to Bruce and nodded, pulling her hair back again. Bruce nodded as well.

“On 3. 1…”

“No,” Y/N whimpered.

“2…”

“No, please,” she begged, sobbing.

“3…”

“N-” she lurched forward again, heaving into the bowl. “Loki,” she gasped out. “Please.” Y/N managed to make herself stop again. Bruce pressed against her stomach one last time, applying pressure to Y/N’s stomach except he kept the pressure there longer. She slumped forward, leaning over the bowl and dry heaving. All that came out of her was stomach acid and saliva. What happened next actually made Loki’s and Bruce’s hearts stop. Y/N heaved again and blood fell out of her mouth and into the bowl. Then she fell forward, limp. Bruce quickly moved an arm to her chest and kept her from falling face-first into the bowl.

“Y/N?” Loki asked worriedly. He started to panic. “Banner?! What is going on?”

“She passed out. Quick, move the bowl so I can lay her down. If this is what I think it is, she’s going to have to go into surgery,” Bruce commanded. Loki grabbed the bowl and placed it beside the bed and helped Bruce lay Y/N down as he moved out from behind her. Bruce pressed against the ill girl’s lower stomach. She gasped through her unconsciousness. Bruce frowned.

“What?” asked Loki frantically.

“We have to get her into surgery, quick. Her appendix ruptured,” Bruce explained. “FRIDAY, call Doctor Cho and tell her to get over here ASAP,” he instructed.

“Yes, Doctor Banner.” Bruce looked at Loki.

“Loki, I need you to go get Tony,” instructed Bruce, but Loki stood still, frozen. He couldn’t move. “Loki!” Bruce yelled. Loki jumped. “Go get Tony. Do it for Y/N.” Loki nodded hesitantly, running out of the room. “Dear Lord, please be with this child,” Bruce said, pushing some of Y/N’s hair out of her sweat covered face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's chapter 4! It is by far my most favorite. I hope you enjoyed and chapter 5 will be posted tomorrow. After that posts will be slower because I am not finished with chapter 6.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Guys, I'm in shock. This story has been doing so well. Thank you so much! Here's chapter 5, I hope you guys like it!

**Y/N’s POV**

All I felt was myself choking.  _ What’s going on? Why can’t I wake up? What happened?  _ I felt a sudden force against my stomach and I flew forward.  _ What’s going on? _ I gasped.

“Loki,” I choked out before I flew forward again, vomiting into a bowl I didn’t know was there. My hands moved to whatever was wrapped gently around my stomach, gently trying to pull them off.

“It is alright young one. I am right here,” someone said from beside me.  _ It must be Loki, _ I thought to myself. I continued to throw up everything in me. Loki gently patted the top part of my back right below my neck. “You’re ok.” I lurched forward and gagged, sobbing. “Hush, little one. You are going to make yourself sick again.” It took everything in me, which wasn’t much since I threw it all up, to make myself stop throwing up. Loki pulled the bowl off of my lab and tried to gently grab one of my hands that were still gripping whatever was around my stomach. I started to ‘choke’ again, trying to keep what was left of my stomach contents in me.

“Loki, get a different bowl,” someone said from behind me. “I’m going to have to do this again.” My eyes widened in fear when I saw Loki nod and get another bowl, placing the other one out of my sight. He placed the new one on my lap and went back to holding my hair back and holding the bowl in place.

“Please,” I begged Loki. “Stop.” Loki looked at me sadly.

“We can’t small one. You need to get this out of your system. I’m sorry.” He looked behind me and nodded. 

“On 3. 1…” the voice said again.

“No,” I whimpered.  _ Please not again. _

“2…”

“No, please,” I begged, sobbing.

“3…”

“N-” I flew forward, heaving into the bowl. “Loki-” I gasped between heaves. “Please.” I used all of my remaining energy to stop myself again. Out of nowhere, the pressure came back, staying longer than it usually did. I slumped over the bowl and dry heaved. All that came out of me was stomach acid and saliva.  _ Loki, _ I thought.  _ I’m going to pass out. _ I didn’t have the energy to speak. Suddenly I spewed something into the bowl, my vision fading and my head spinning when I saw the color of blood in the bowl. Then the dark abyss of unconsciousness consumed me.

**Loki’s POV**

Y/N vomited blood.  _ Blood. _ She begged for me to stop. I should have been there for her, to make her feel better. This is all my fault. Now she needs to go into surgery.

“Loki!” Bruce yelled. I snapped out of my thoughts. “Go get Tony. Do it for Y/N. '' I nodded, running off. I ran up the stairs and around the tower in search of the billionaire. 

“Tony!” I yelled, running into one of the labs. He turned to me.

“What is it Reindeer Games?” he asked. “Does it have anything to do with little miss H/C?”

“Doctor Banner sent me to get you. He says that she needs to go into surgery very soon. Her appendix ruptured and she was vomiting blood,” I explained. He dropped the tools in his hands and quickly made his way to me.

“We need to go.” The two of us ran back into the medbay where Bruce had already started hooking Y/N up to several machines. He quickly glanced at Tony and me.

“Tony, I called Cho. She’s out of town. We need to do this on our own.” I froze.

“Alright,” Tony responded, running over to help Bruce. Bruce came to me quickly.

“Loki, I know you really care for your friend but we need you to leave,” he said as he gently pushed me away.

“That is absurd,” I exclaimed.

“Bruce! She isn’t going to make it if you keep talking!” Tony yelled.

“Please Loki,” Bruce begged. I nodded sadly in defeat, watching as Bruce ran and closed the curtains around Y/N’s bed. I walked up to main room C, sitting on the couch.  _ All fathers, please let her be alright. _

Several hours passed before Tony and Bruce walked into the room. I had passed out from exhaustion on the couch but woke when I heard the two walking.

“Loki?” Bruce called out. I sat up quickly.

“How is she?” I asked. Bruce and Tony came and sat beside me.

“The surgery went just fine. She survived,” Bruce explained.

“Oh thank the heavens,” I muttered, looking up at the roof.

“She’s going to be out for a while. Bruce and I already set up a make-shift bed for you if you want to stay with her,” Tony said. I nodded.

“Thank you both. I mean it. How shall I repay you?” I asked. Bruce shook his head.

“You have no need.” Just then several of the Avengers walked into the room.

“Hey, guys. Oh, hey Loki. What are you doing here?” asked Steve as he walked in. Bucky, Clint, and Natasha followed behind him.

“I needed Doctor Banner and Tony’s help,” I answered.

“What with?” asked Clint as he sat in a chair with Natasha. Bucky and Steve sat on the couch.

“A friend of mine was terribly ill,” I answered blankly, trying to hold up my reputation.

“You have friends?” joked Natasha. I scoffed.

“Actually, I do.”

“Is he ok?” asked Steve. I turned to him.

“For your information, my friend is a young female. Her name is Y/N,” I smarted. “Doctor Banner and Tony have said that she is alright now, correct?”

“Correct,” Bruce confirmed.

“Ooo, when can we meet your girlfriend?” asked Clint, laughing. The audacity of these Avengers…

“She is not my girlfriend. As a matter of fact, she is only 15,” I said. Clint laughed.

“Oh really? And how did you two meet?” he laughed. I glared at him.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” I spit out. “Now if you'll excuse me, I am going down to the medical room.” I stood and left.

When I reached the medbay I saw Y/N fast asleep on one of the beds and as promised, there was one made right beside her as close as it could get. I layed down and faced her, pushing some hair out of her face before falling asleep myself. 

**Y/N’s POV**

When I woke up I felt really drowsy.  _ Where am I? _ I opened my eyes and looked around weakly. My eyes landed on Loki. He was laying in a bed beside me, eyes open and watching me. He smiled.

“Good morning darling,” he greeted, voice deep and raspy from sleep. I grinned weakly.

“Good morning,” I slurred.  _ Why am I so drowsy? _ He sat up.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, a look of concern crossed his face. I looked away.

“Hmmh,” I hummed. I went to sit up a bit more but stopped when pain flooded over me. “Ahhh,” I cried, wincing. Loki jumped up and nudged me back on the bed.

“Please do not move darling. You will be alright.” A tear slid down my face. “Oh young one, please do not cry, you will be alright.” Loki reached over and wiped the tears away. The door opened across the room and two men walked in. One was dressed in a Led Zeppelin t-shirt and sweatpants while the other was dressed in a purple top and jeans. My eyes widened in fear and froze. I guess Loki noticed because he moved closer and grabbed my right hand, stroking my hair with his other hand.

“It’s alright darling. They are the ones that helped you get better,” he muttered in my ear. The two men came closer, smiling kindly.

“Hello Y/N. My name is Doctor Bruce Banner and this is Tony Stark. How are you feeling?” the one in purple asked. He seemed nice I guess. I stayed silent and leaned towards Loki, which resulted in him squeezing my hand gently.

“It is alright. You are safe,” he whispered again. I shook my head and buried it in Loki’s chest as best as I could. He sighed softly. I heard Bruce chuckle slightly behind me. “I apologize,” I heard Loki say, his chest vibrating. “She is very shy at first.”

“Oh, it’s alright. Hey Y/N, can you look over here for me?” Bruce asked. I moved my head away from Loki slowly, glancing at him. He smiled. May I?” he asked, motioning to the chair beside my bed. I nodded. I watched silently as Bruce sat and the other man named Tony walked over to a few machines and wrote down on a clipboard. “Kyleigh?” Bruce asked, taking back my attention. I looked at him. “Do you know what happened?” I shook my head weakly. Loki moved to lean up beside me. I rested my head on his chest. Bruce sighed slightly.

“Well, Loki brought you in yesterday saying that you were very sick. You had a temperature of 105.2 and you wouldn’t wake up. A few hours after your arrival, you started to choke. I had to force you to throw up a few times before you passed out again. Well, it turns out your appendix had ruptured. Tony and I had to do surgery, which is why you might be slightly uncomfortable,” Bruce explained. Tony walked over and sat on the arm of Bruce’s chair.

“How do you feel right now kiddo?” Tony had asked. I didn’t answer.

“She was in pain when she tried to sit up,” Loki said for me.

“Well, that’s natural. Y/N, do you mind writing for me?” asked Bruce. I nodded. Bruce smiled and handed me a pen and paper. “Now, how do you feel?” Loki watched over my shoulder as I wrote slowly, lazily listing things on the paper.

_ Drowsy, dizzy, tired, weak _

Bruce took a look at the list. “Alright. Well, the best way to get better is to get plenty of sleep and eat well. I’ll be back later with lunch. It was nice meeting you,” said Bruce as he left with Tony. Now it was only Loki and me.

“Why don’t you rest?” Loki suggested. I whimpered and shook my head.

“No,” I whispered under my breath. Loki frowned.

“Why?”

“Mmm,” I muttered.  _ I don’t want to be alone... _

“I’m sorry dear could you say that again?” he asked sweetly.

“I don’ wan’ a be alone,” I slurred. Loki sighed.

“It is alright darling. I will stay here with you.” Loki laid down beside me and faced me. I looked at him tiredly. He stretched his left arm to rest above my head and stroked my hair. I sighed in content and closed my eyes. “Rest now my dear.” With that final thought, I drifted into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, how was it? I really like how this story is turning out so far. Also, this will be the last chapter posted for a while because I am currently working on chapter 6, along with three other stories. Please be patient and understand. Thank you so much for all of the support!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the beginning! I hope you enjoyed it and come back for part 2!


End file.
